Seishitsu no Hitotsu
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Eren yang bermaksud meminta restu(?) kepada Mikasa atas hubungannya dengan corporal ce-ups, Rivaille malah menjadi petaka yang sungguh-amat-sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. DIRAPE sodara-sodara DIRAPE oleh seorang Mikasa Ackerman! Penasaran? Baca aja... Rate aman, first fic on SnK.


Holla holla... KyuuBi nongol! kami penghuni baru di sini... X3 Salam kenaaal...

nah-nah, ini fic pertama kami di fandom SnK. Fic kedua di Ffn ini yang kami publish.

#SIGH Kaga ada yang nanya!

Ne, daripada author banyak cing-cong mending langsung aja tu de stori.

Cekidot!

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Seishitsu no Hitotsu**

**Baka Mamarthy (Ebi) & Kafudo Arikuchiki (Kyuuri)**

**.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, mengandung unsur BL**

**Rivaille x Eren**

**Mikasa x Eren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AH! Apa-apaan...kau Mikasa!"

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya dari arah kamar yang seharusnya kosong.

"Ahhhn...Mi-Mika...sa mmmh... sak-sakiiit..."

"Tahan sebentar Eren!"

"Henti-kan..ahhn... Mikasa..."

Pikiran yang 'iya-iya' mulai memenuhi otak sang corporal coretpendekcoret. Diraihnya kenop pintu dan diputar perlahan.

CEKREK

Dikunci

CEKREK CEKREK

Sang corporal mendecih. Kemudian berlalu, mengabaikan suara-suara berbau rated M dari dalam kamar yang terus tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang tampak tertata rapi, bebas dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel di dinding. Yah, intinya ruangan itu bersih dan rapi. Seorang pemuda coretpendekcoret tanpa ekspresi a.k.a datar seperti teflon tengah duduk sembari menatap secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin. Pikirannya melayang entah ke alam mana. Jemarinya terus bergerak gelisah di atas meja kayu. Dan kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas dari ekspresinya yang tanpa ekspresi, pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang corporal dari Scouting Legion ini tengah dilanda gejolak batin dan pikiran yang biasa disebut 'galau' (halah).

Rivaille mendecih.

Bangun dari posisi duduknya, pemuda dengan tinggi badan sekitar 160 ini beranjak meninggalkan ruang pribadinya. Oh! Kalau ditanya kemana tujuannya, tentu saja kantin. Laper tau!

Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau berniat makan sambil berdiri?"

Tanya Armin polos. Sepolos kertas HVS yang baru author beli.

"Aa-eh...nggak kok, aku cuma...cuma..."

Eren gelagapan. Bingung harus memberi alasan apa pada sobatnya yang satu itu. Hingga suara lantang saudari angkatnya memberi Eren alasan.

"Eren kena bisul di pantat. Makanya dia nggak bisa duduk."

Hening...

Semua mata tertuju pada Eren. Bahkan Sasha yang biasanya asyik dengan dunia kentangnya sendiri, tetap asyik memakan kentang rebusnya (loh).

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Gelak tawa dari Jean dan Connie.

Sontak saja, wajah Eren memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Eren memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Mikasa. Yeah, meskipun itu percuma.

"Oh, aku mengerti penderitaanmu Eren."

Ujar Reiner yang disertai anggukan antusias Bertholdt.

"Aku juga, cuman waktu itu anbeien. Bukan bisul."

Aku Annie tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu.

Gelak tawa Jean dan Connie semakin membahana. Hingga sesosok coretmakhlukcebolcoret menghampiri mereka.

"Jaeger."

"Y-ya, Sir?"

"Ikut ke ruanganku!"

"E-eh, tapi Sir aku sedang-"

Eren kicep ketika deathglare sensasional Rivaille tertuju padanya.

"Baik Sir."

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, Eren mengekor di belakang Rivaille dengan cara berjalan ngangkang a.k.a seperti kepiting sambil terus mengumpat soal 'corporal cebol' dan 'sarapan'.

Dalam hati tentunya.

Dan entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, bahkan author sendiri tidak sadar, kalau Rivaille terus mengarahkan deathglare sensasionalnya pada Mikasa hingga ia lenyap di balik pintu

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau dan Ackerman lakukan kemarin sore?"

"Hah?"

Eren nenaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan sejuta makna dari orang di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Rivaille?"

Oh! Dan perlu author jelaskan kalau di fic ini Rivaille dan Eren sudah resmi menjadi sepasang sua-ehem- ralat kekasih. Jadi cara manggilnya beda kalo cuma berdua.

"Bisul di pantat tidak akan membuatmu berjalan ala kepiting Eren."

Deathglare sensasional kembali dialamatkan pada Eren.

GULP

Eren menelan ludah. Menerima deathglare sensasional dari orang macam Rivaille bukanlah hal baik untuk kesehatan jasmani. Apalagi rohani.

"Jelaskan maksud suara-suara yang kau buat di dalam kamar yang seharusnya kosong itu, Eren Jaeger!"

GULP

Eren menelan ludah (again).

Dafuq, demi titan semok beranak! Kenapa juga corporal kuntet satu ini musti tau.

"Eren?"

Suara ekhemmerduekhem Rivaille mengembalikan kesadaran Eren dari dunia tralala trililinya.

"Ya-euh...so-soal itu..."

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK

"Mikasa..."

"Hn?"

Merasa namanya disebut, gadis berwajah oriental minim ekspresi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Bagaimana kalau...umm...misalnya aku..."

Tarik nafas...buang lewat mulut...tarik...buang...tarik...bu-

"Kau apa Eren?"

Mikasa mulai tidak sabar.

"Err...kalau aku ber-uh-pacaran dengan...corporal Rivaille?"

Mikasa menatap Eren intens dalam keheningan. Sementara Eren menunggu jawaban Mikasa harap-harap cemas,

Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Eren."

Eren menggaruk pipinya. Merasa awkward sendiri.

"Ma-masalahnya...hal yang 'tak akan kau biarkan terjadi' itu...sudah...terjadi lebih dari tiga bulan..."

Hening untuk kedua kalinya.

Hingga Mikasa menyeret Eren ke kamar kosong dan menghempaskan Eren ke atas kasur.

"Mikasa, kau mau apa?"

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Ia mengunci pintu, kemudian mendekati Eren dalam diam. Senyum tercetak jelas di wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi.

Seulas senyum tercetak jelas di wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi milik Mikasa. Ah tidak-kalau kita telaah lebih dalam, Mikasa bukan sedang tersenyum. Tapi MENYERINGAI sodara-sodara!

Sontak, bulu ketek-eh-bulu kuduk Eren berdiri. Merinding.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Mikasa mendorong tubuh Eren dan mengunci kedua lengannya di atas kepala. Jelasnya, posisi mereka kini Eren terlentang diatas kasur dengan Mikasa di atasnya tengah mengunci pergerakkan Eren. Posisi yang ambigu memang. Dan terbalik?

"Mi-Mikasa..."

Eren meronta, berusaha lepas dari posisi yang bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Juga posisi yang terkesan 'menjatuhkan' harga diri Eren sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi sia-sia, mengingat orang yang menguncinya dalam posisi absurd adalah perempuan bertenaga monster macam Mikasa.

"Aku yakin, Rivaille belum pernah menyentuhmu-ah- si cebol itu bahkan takkan berani menyentuhmu Eren."

Bisik Mikasa tepat di telinga Eren.

Eren merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Mikasa di telinga dan lehernya. Sementara tangan Mikasa yang bebas mulai menggerayangi tubuh Eren.

"Lepaskan Mikasa, kamu mau apa sih?"

Eren semakin tidak mengerti dengan isi otak saudari angkatnya itu.

"Tentu saja merebut keperjakaanmu sebelum dia Eren!"

"HAH!?"

Oke, Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala Mikasa sekarang.

#END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Jadi intinya, kau 'di rape' oleh Mikasa Ackerman?"

Entah Rivaille harus tertawa atau marah mendengar cerita Eren.

Eren mengangguk ragu. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'di rape' terlalu janggal untuknya.

Rivaille memejamkan matanya. Bingung dengan keadaan ekhemkekasihnyaekhem. Bahkan author juga bingung, sodara-sodara! Dimana-mana yang ada itu perempuan yang 'di rape'. Well, pengecualian untuk BL.

Rivaille merinding membayangkannya. Ia benar-benar takjub (baca: ngeri) pada gadis bermarga Ackerman itu.

Masih dengan wajah datar sedatar teflon, Rivaille menepuk puncak kepala Eren. Bersimpati atas musibah(?) yang menimpa ekhemkekasihnyaekhem. Membuat Eren berpikir kalau Rivaille itu orang yang baik.

"Kau tidak bisa duduk'kan. Berbaring saja di tempat tidur."

Oh...kini Eren berpikir kalau Rivaille benar-benar orang yang baik. Seandainya saja ia tau maksud terselubung dibalik tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Sementara Rivaille, ia mengunci pintu dan melepas jas Scouting Legion yang ia kenakan. Menyesap sedikit kopi yang sudah dingin, ia berbalik mendekati sosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Nah, Eren Jaeger-"

Eren menoleh. Menatap sang empunya ruangan.

"-punishment time!"

"Eh...HUAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dalam satu gerakkan, Rivaille menggunci kedua lengan dan menginvasi

bibir pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu. Melumatnya tak

berperikemanusiaan(?). Sementara Eren terus meronta.

"Pffth...Riva-mph"

Surga dunia bagi para fujo tercipta berkat kecerobohan Eren. Usahanya

untuk lepas dari aksi sepihak Rivaille malah memberi peluang bagi

corporal yang tumbuhnya ke bawah -bukan ke atas- untuk memperdalam

ciumannya. Dijejalkan lidah miliknya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren.

Mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapi tanpa gingsul.

DUAKKK

BINGO! Rivaille terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya ketika sepakkan kaki

Eren telak mengenai pinggulnya.

'Bocah sialan...berani nyepak gua, pake tenaga titan lagi!'

Iniginnya Rivaille mengumpat seperti itu. Tapi ia urungkan dan tetap

mempertahnkan image cool di wajah teflonnya. Meskipun perempatan

imajiner muncul di dahinya, serta bagian pinggul dan pantat terasa

cenat cenut galau. Aura kelam menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sementara sang pelaku penyepakan tengah nungging mengelus-elus

pantatnya yang emang masih sakit akibat siksaan Mikasa kemarin,

ditambah gerakan sepak tenaga super titan membuat pantatnya makin

sakit. Perih malah.

Dasar apes, posisi elus-elusan yang extra absurd dimanfaatkan

Rivaille. Ditariknya paksa kedua kaki Eren. Membuat lengkingan horror

membahana di ruangan itu.

"WADAAAOW...SAKIIIT...JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KUNTET-"

Ups. Eren membungkam mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja melontarkan kata sakral itu.

TWITCH

Perempatan imajiner bertambah di dahi Rivaille. Melepas tampang teflon

ademnya, ia menunjukkan seringai setan. Meskipun percuma, mengingat

posisi Eren yang tengkurep.

"Ini hukuman berlipat untukmu Eren. Membuktikan pada bocah Ackerman

itu kalau aku bisa dan berani menyentuhmu. Fufufu"

Eren merinding merasakan bisikkan Rivaille tepat ditelinganya. Lebih

merinding lagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada bokongnya dalam

waktu dekat. Oh, Eren berharap ia pingsan sekarang juga.

Dan yang selanjutnya dialami Eren adalah hal yang...errr...menyenangkan?

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Aneh? Gaje? Banyak kosakata aneh?

Yo, author tau hehehe...tapi makasih buat yang mau mampir baca fic amatiran kami X3

Hiks...hiks...author terharu, akhirnya bisa publish fic di Ffn...hiks. Hiks…sebenernya sedih juga…hiks hiks abis baca manga SnK chapter 27 ampe 32…hiks hiks huweee Petra…tragis amir lu tewasnya huweee…

#tisu...mana tisu...

Oh soal kata-kata berbau daerah yang tidak readers mengerti, silakan tanya mbah gugel ato boleh tanya ke editor sableng saya Kyuuri-nee. Soalnya saya males ngejelasin =='a

Terus soal judul, ada yang tau artinya? Sebenernya author (ebi) ga ngerti bahasa jepang #DIGAMPAR# coz itu Kyuu nee-chan yang kasih judul ^w^

nah nah, segini aja ocehan author ^^d

kalo mau silakan review, kalo ga mau harus mau!

#PLAKKK

Salam,

Kyuuri-Ebi

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Corporal, selamat ya" sapa Petra.

"Selamat, Rivaille" sapa Irvin.

"A-ah, corporal...selamat ya" sapa anak-anak angkatan 104 yang kebetulan lewat.

"Rivaille, ehem...selamat" entah apa yang terjadi, bahkan Keith

Shardispun ikut menyapa.

"Rivaille...selamat kau memang luar biasa" Oh My Ghost! Bahkan Dott Pixis juga?

"Ah, Rivaille selamat atas-HUWAAAAAAAA"

Rivaille yang kepo abis menyeret Hanji Zoe ke pojok ruangan.

"Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya!"

Deathglare sensasional kembali hadir. Kali ini sasarannya Hanji Zoe.

"Eeeh...ini loooh..."

Hanji merogoh kantong celananya. Kemudian mengeluarkan benda kotak

yang author kenali sebagai tape recorder. Rivaille mengalihkan atensi

(halah bahasane) pada benda kotak itu.

Krrrsk Krrrsk

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari tape recorder itu.

'Okeh plen, pagi ini kita akan mendengar sesuatu yang berbeda'

Suara Hanji.

Rivaille menajamkan indera pengecapny-salah- indera pendengarannya.

'Aa-ahh...'

DEG

Suara itu... Rivaille paham betul suara itu. Tubuhnya mulai menegang.

Pikirannya kesana-sini. Wajahnya memucat.

'Jangan bergerak Eren'

'Aahnn...su-suda ahh... Riva-ille...sakiiit'

'Tahan! Kau ini laki bukan sih, ini baru awal!'

'Ta-tapih...umhh...ah...sakit bang-ngh-banget si-siahn-'

PRAKKK

"HUWAAAAA TAPE RECORDERKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Jerit Hanji kolosal ketika Rivaille meremukkan tape recorder

ditangannya. Aura gelap menguar di punggung Rivaille. Sungguh, author

liat bayangan ifrit di situ!

"Dan kau sebarkan ini kesemua orang, hmm?"

GULP

Hanji menelan ludah. Detik berikutnya...silakan bayangkan sendiri apa

yang terjadi selanjutnya karena author tidak sanggup menulisnya.

.

.

.

End Beneran


End file.
